Dara's past the second storyline
by rheapyroperson
Summary: Explains how Dara got her first curse, and some of the more messed-up storylines of her life... Romance, for I might have some kind of really messed-up thing between Dara and someone else. No clue. O.o


Author's note: I know I'm not that good of a writer, so please.... Don't completely bash my face in while reviewing..... Constructive criticism would be preferred, for I'd like to become a better writer... there is no way in hell that I would consider myself the best, or anywhere close to it... -cowers- please no flaming, in other words....  
  
There was a low rumbling of a motor as a small, beat-up, black Kawasaki motorcycle drove up to the Brotherhood boarding house, carrying along the small, winged girl, one of the new members, trying to make her way to acolyte status.  
But first, dealing with the speedy bastard.  
"Hey, Dara, whatcha doing out so late? Huh? Trying to go clubbing, with how you look? Ha! Gotta be kidding me....." he said, voice it's usual, smooth, quickly-paced trill. The girl shook her head, sliding off the side of the bike and removing her helmet, revealing the scarred, blackened, red- eyed face of a girl who had gone through more shit than most do in their entire lives, the 17-year-old who was first the innocent, pale little trickster, eternally laughing insanely and chucking things at people. But now, she was the mentally and physically scarred, pitch-black skinned, winged, clawed monster, exiled from the society who used to accept her, before they saw the real her, the her she hated.... Before she was even with the brotherhood, she had lodged with the X-men. Didn't last too long, and not due to their own actions... As she usually did, she blamed it on herself. But now, back to the present.  
"Nothing.... Wandering....." she muttered in reply, her practically growling voice having a light british accent to it. Pietro let out a snort of indignation, shaking his head.  
"Bullshit. Where were you? I'm in charge, you know, and I have the right to know." he said, casting her a glare, usually meant to overpower the glare-ee.  
But, it didn't work. She glared right on back, her red, practically burning eyes, pupil a large slit running horizontally across her eye, staring right on back, unflinching.  
"Tell me, or you're gone." he said, almost worried she would shrug and mount the bike again, knowing she was one of the more logical members of the group, even if she was practically useless for battle; she never allowed herself to raise a hand to anyone, even if she held a grudge.  
"Fine.... I was back at the waterfall, if you must know....." she muttered, almost sounding embarrassed. She shrugged her battered and torn trench coat further onto her shoulders and headed for the inside of the boarding house, leaving behind a slightly irked and befuddled Pietro. But she was the only one who knew why she returned to the place she first changed, to the place where her humanity started to slip through her fingers...  
  
Flashback ((Author's note: this is pointless, but I gotta do it.... -plays the X-files theme- I'll stop now..... O.o))  
  
About three months ago is when it had all happened, shocking as it is she was human back then. In those more tolerable times (she never considered her life happy), she looked normal. She typical, slightly psychotic, short and black-haired, bright green-eyed, pyromaniacal, punkish girl. At the exact date she lost all contacts with humanity, she was wearing one of her more... Casual outfits. Plain black, slightly torn shirt, pair of raggedly- worn jeans, larger holes safety pinned over. Matched with it all were her steel-toed boots, her favorite article of clothing. Battered and worn, these boots had lasted her for the last few years, having to be 'mended' multiple times... all with her favorite accessories, safety pins. She was sitting, eyes slammed shut as she listened to the bantering of the multiple chattering, chipper girls that were all dragged along on the 'field trip'. Damned Bayville high. But then again, back then she was actually accepted, so there might not be too many bad things about the hellhole... erm... school... One of the pink-wearing balls of bouncey happiness stopped by her, tilting it's head slightly to the side. One of her old friends, Ashley, turned prep.  
"Hey, Dara, whatcha doin'?" she squeaked with a giggle, plopping herself down and poking her again. Dara blearily opened an eye, eyebrow slowly crawling upwards in question.  
"What now?" she muttered, trying to force herself not to sound too irritated.  
"Nothing much, just bored... Hey, wanna go and walk around? It's pretty out here....." she said with another giggle, looking curiously around before glancing back to the waterfall nearby, where most of the guys dragged along on the trip dared each other to try and stand in the roaring torrent of a river and not fall down to the pit at the bottom of the falls. The scene was all well and good, until the clique came along.  
"Oh, come on, Ash, What are you doing still hanging around this loser?" one of the more... snobby, to put it nicely, preps, fists rested moodily on her hips.  
Ashley stood, bleached-blonde hair falling in front of her face. "This so-called 'loser' is one of my friends, and you should get used to it." she shot back, raising an eyebrow in challenge. One of the good things about her, she still had a spine, unlike most of the drooling followers of the lead prep, name blocked out of Dara's memory to keep her from thinking too much. Dara let a light sigh escape her black-painted lips, suppressing, with success, a snort of indignance.  
"And? She's a loner, loser, freak. let the goth be, and sart hanging around with your real friends." the lead snapped, letting out a small huff. Ashley sighed, shaking her head and raising a weary hand, nails pink and pedicured, to her head.  
"Alright, alright, fine.....just... leave her alone, okay? She's-" Ashley tried to reason, getting interrupted as Dara stood, resting a black- scarified hand-yes, hand- on her shoulder.  
"You low-life, shallow, conformist, pink-wearing assholes..... If she can't hang around me because it would cause you moral fucktards too much pain, then don't bother.... But Ashley, if you really do feel more comfortable around them, don't bother...." she mumbled, mentally sneering. Gone unnoticed by most, a small sqirl of smoke started circling above her head. Looking almost like a small, black, barely visible halo. Ashley sighed, shaking her head and hanging her head low in misery, torn between her two friends. The leader scoffed, malicious smirk crossing her face.  
"Geez, with how close you two seem, you'd think you were... going out or something..... Damn, Ash, I knew this freak was a fag, but you? Tsk, tsk....." she said, shaking her head in mock sorrow. Ashley shook her head again, scuttling away from Dara in embarassment to rejoin the clique. True, Dara was more undecided than most, finding both men and women attractive, but now, she had gone too far. Ashley was like a sister to her.  
"Take that back....." Dara growled, balling her hand into a fist as she took a step forward, foot slamming down hard enough to stir up some of the loose dust on the ground, practically sand.  
The Leader's head raised, staring down her nose-with some skill, considering Dara was six inches taller- at the girl. "What are you gonna do, hit me?" she said with a bark of defiant laughter. Dara glared at her for awhile, the small halo growing slightly, forming into a small sphere, still unnoticed as the agument started to heat up.  
"I could do much worse, believe me....." she said, hand being covered in a nebulous film of blackness, her powers... shadows. The controlling and creation of them, and the power to form it into a more tangible weapon... her preferred, katana. She had a thing for Japanese weaponry.  
Leader, as she was known to be called in Dara's memory, let out another mocking laugh. "Like what, be depressing? Cut yourself? Bleed on me?" she said, glaring back, sneer of defiance crossing her face. Dara took a step back, hand unconsciously going to where she had, in fact, cut herself... her left wrist, scar still bulging and apparent.  
"If I really wanted to, I could make your life a living hell....." she said with a chuckle, too calm to be sane.  
"Like what, steal my boyfriend? Ha! Like you could..... More like steal back, you deprived little rat...." she said with a snicker.  
"Don't you even dare bring up Michael.... He wasn't right for me in the first place. Turned poseur, like you." she said, happy to attempt some type of retaliation.  
"too true.... And just to think, you were dumped for a 'poseur', as you must call those better than you... in other words, everyone else." she said smugly, boredly examining her primped, French-manicured nails.  
Dara let out a low, dangerous growl. Hell, she even growled when she considered herself human. It was a natural instinct for her. "Like you could even hold a candle to my personality.... You would be too worried about burning your oh-so-beautiful nails or some shit." she said, the sphere expanding more. The first to notice was Ashley, who tried to just ignore it, to think it was some trick of the light. It was, as they spoke, expanding, to beyond the point where it was unnoticeable. After a few more moments of bitching back and forth, and having a small crowd form, Leader pouted, pointing at the sphere and backing away. "What the hell is that... thing?" she said, voice almost a whine. Dara looked up and cursed. She tried swiping at it, having the sphere slide to the side, teasingly out of her reach.  
"shit.... Everyone leave, now!" she shouted, having a small hole form in her hand, raising it to the sphere. IT yet again slid out of her way, moving to float in front of her, the crowd practically splitting as it moved. The orb slowly stretched out slightly, pinching in the middle and expanding at the top and bottom, to form an hourglass figure, much like her own. Out of the top a small round-shaped object started to form, expanding as the rest did and morphing to look like her angular, almost hollow face, eyes replaced with red blazing holes of fire. The whole skin, if you could call the thing, was black, a glossy, nebulous thing, legs and arms sprouting and molding, to look like a copy of her excact body type. Her demon. The thing opened it's mouth, exposing a set of black fangs, jaw unhinged as it practically stretched and dropped, letting out a piercing screech that made many wince and cover their ears. The demon turned to face the crowd, turning continuously In small circles, trying to find a victim. Sadly, it chose her ex. Now friend, even if the friendship was teetering on the edge of something more deep, even if one was in another relationship. The thing pounced, tackling a tall, lanky, cheaply tanned and wearing a white plain T-shirt, matched with a pair of overly baggy jeans. But now, he was down, and the demon was trying to rip out his throat. Dara dove in attempt to tackle the thing, having it turn into something she knew all-too- well.... Shadows. She instead fell on top of Miachel, both of them turning a deep red as she did. She rolled off him and pointed her hand at the thing, palm facing it as she concentrated, black hole opening in her hand yet again, insides swirling, as if turning into a vacuum. The shadow demon let out another shriek as it slowly started to morph again, one point being tugged into her hand. After multiple moments of tense, dangerous silence, a sweat started to break out on her face from the concentration, having to raise her left hand and grab her wrist to keep her hand steady.the demon was finally gone, leaving instead an awed silence, broken with a small shriek of horror.  
"Oh my GOD, SHE'S A MUTANT!" Leader shrieked, backing up in fear as some of the others stood and follwed suit, running in fear. Luckily for Dara, she was unconscious, knocked out by the strain of ridding the monster from the place. Miachel cursed, sitting up and backing up as a first instinct, then pausing and turning to Dara. Her head rolled over to the side, small dot of black on her forehead, the same pitch-black color as the demon. IT slowly spread, covering her face.  
"No... Dara, get up....." he mumbled, scooting himself ack to her side and patting her cheek, in attempt to awake her again. She muttered something most wouldn't dare let their children hear as she slept, soon having the blackness reappear from under the sleeves in her shirt, continuing with it's complete covering and darkening her skin beyond comprehension. After another few moments of having to watch the sheet of blackness crawl across her skin, dara awoke again, sitting up with a jole, muttering another curse and glancing around as people ran, not yet noticing she had changed.  
"What the fuck?" she breathed, raising a hand to her forehead again. As she saw her palm she let out a small whimper, cowering away from her hand, thinking it wasn't really hers at once. She then reached out with her other hand and touched her fingers together, letting out a small cry of defeat, curling up into a ball and letting out a small sob, hair now covering her face. Miachel frowned slightly, trying to comfort her by tentatively patting her on the back. She froze in her self-pity, sitting up again and cursing. "Oh my god, my tattoo......" she muttered, reaching around to touch her back, cursing more vulgarly again. "No....." she whimpered, back to crying. She let in a shuddering sigh, curling herself into a tighter ball. Her tattoo.... Her pentacle tattoo, covering her back, all in pitch- black. It had to be gone now, since her skin practically blended in. Her one tribute to her religion, to paganism.... Damned demons. She had only had one of them, and they were already implanted in her mind, already loathed and feared. She sighed, standing wearily and shaking her head, hands shoved into her pockets again. After only a few scragglers and curious people, thankfully both Ashley and Miachel, who had followed her as she stumbled blindly over to sit at the edge of the waterfall, shocked wordless from the past few minutes that had thrown her whole life out of proportion, out so it was yet again uncontrollable, now and always being haunted by the demon that could come to her at any moment.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK ((-tosses CD player out of the window, X-files theme stops with a crash-))  
  
Author's note again: Well, there it is.... -cowers again, holds up shield- please no flaming.... But yeah... and for the starred comment thing up there, I had to throw that in.... the effects of having me grow up on Monty Python, Rocky Horror, Role Playing, and Magic cards.... Whee. But please. Enjoy as much as you can, considering this was, in fact, written all within a few minutes really late one night when I was bored. And I know it skips around a lot, but I wrote it how I think.... My thoughts aren't too organized... bleh. I shall try and continue with it as soon as I get some kind of idea on what to do... think I'll stick with this storyline other than the other storyline of mine.... Bleh. I'll try and continue along with both of them, and hopefully one will become better when I develop them. But for now, read, review, and criticize. Just... not too harsh. I need real opinions, though. Not drivel. -gives puppy dog eyes- please? 


End file.
